Righting wrongs
by mtm
Summary: Jane trying to cheer Lisbon up backfires with the most pleasant way. Minor spoilers for Rose-Colored Glasses.


**A/N: **Trying to redeem myself after the cruel end in Forlorn Souls, therefore I come bearing gifts in the likeness of a silly little one shot! I add my take on that promo photo of Lisbon and Jane dancing. Enjoy.

**Righting wrongs**

The case was over and Lisbon couldn't be happier. She hated her high school days and being stuck in this reunion had seen those old memories resurfacing.

She had also learned something new about their blonde consultant, how he had never attended high school. That might have explained his almost morbid curiosity about everything that was going on, at the same time pestering Lisbon with questions about her school time, which she had point blank ignored. Luckily there had been more than enough to keep Jane's mind occupied so he hadn't bothered her with any questions for few hours.

Lisbon was standing at the end of the dance floor watching the couples. She was lost in her thoughts about how high school had meant looking after her brothers, getting bullied about her old clothes although that had quickly stopped when Lisbon had shown them exactly what growing up with three brothers did to your self defence skills.

She hadn't even attended the senior prom as she didn't have the money for a dress, neither did she have a date. And in the end she had ended up battered and bruised as her father had again come home drunk and for some reason took his anger out on her little brother until she intervened.

Lisbon smiled ruefully. No, her high school times had been a nightmare. Better to keep Jane out of those memories, otherwise she would never hear the end of it.

Lisbon was startled from her thoughts by a warm presence behind her right shoulder.

"It has been most interesting day, don't you think Lisbon?", Jane's voice came near her ear making her jump slightly.

Next she felt Jane's hand found its way to the small of her back to steady her and his now slightly worried face peeked at her profile.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you", he said quietly.

"Yeah, right. Why else would you be sneaking around behind people's backs", Lisbon snorted hiding hastily her previous musings. She hazarded a quick look at Jane's face hovering at her shoulder, but looked away and concentrated on the couples in front of her. She wouldn't give Jane any more ammunition than he already had.

To her surprise Jane stayed quiet and kept his hand where it was. Lisbon had to admit that his warm presence behind her felt good. Not that she would ever tell Jane, the man's ego was far too big as it was.

The song changed into a slow dance and the lights dimmed. Lisbon started moving away as she was getting uncomfortable with the situation. Jane had other ideas as his hand kept her in place.

"Dance with me", Jane's voice came low and serious.

"You can't be serious. No!", Lisbon exclaimed trying to move away from him. Jane moved his hand to now hold her shoulders while still standing behind her, radiating heat.

"Your memories of high school are not happy. You never attended the prom, never got the chance to make out with that special boy", his voice came floating to hear ear, quiet enough not to be heard by anyone close by. Lisbon blushed as he was correct. As usual. Damn him. She didn't need this now. But his warm hands on her shoulders kept her rooted. This was so atypical behaviour from Jane who usually avoided touching others, that she was curious where he was going with this.

"I never attended high school so I never went to the prom either. Please, dance with me?", Jane continued with a slight pleading tone in his voice.

Lisbon was torn, it would feel good just to be held, but it wasn't professional and then there was the fact that she was wary of Jane when he pulled a novel stunt like this.

While she had been debating her answer, Jane had already manoeuvred her into the dance floor and now turned her around so that they were facing each other. Hesitating Lisbon lifted her left hand to his shoulder and put her right hand to Jane's offered hand. She felt Jane pulling her gently closer and sneaking his right hand to rest on its previous place in the small of her back.

Lisbon was tense, she was in such a foreign territory that she didn't know what to do. She was dancing with her consultant while on duty, for heaven's sake!

Jane of course noticed her hesitation and how tense she was.

"Relax. We are the only ones here. I told the team to go ahead, that we would catch up", Jane pulled away slightly to be able to look down into her eyes.

"Please, let me do this for you", he quietly continued looking serious and earnest, getting a good look at Lisbon and a confirmation to what he had thought. Lisbon was upset about missing the prom, but she wouldn't be his Lisbon, if she admitted to it.

Jane tightened his hold on her, pulling her closer until the front of their bodies were in full contact. He was drawing small circles on her back and he had unconsciously pulled their joined hands to hold them next to his heart.

Lisbon gave up and let herself relax in Jane's embrace. It still amazed her how sweet the man could be when he wanted to.

They easily got into a slow rhythm of their own, without stepping on toes or any awkward collisions. Jane had taken the lead and for once, Lisbon let him.

Soon enough the song ended, but another slow one started and they carried on dancing without a pause, gently swaying to the song.

So caught in the moment was Lisbon that without thinking she rested her cheek on Jane's shoulder. She tensed for a second after realising what she had done, however Jane held her closer and let his cheek rest on her head so she relaxed again letting a dreamy, content smile graze her face.

She knew they were playing with fire as they were both fully aware of the mutual attraction, but had a silent agreement not to act on it. Although it looked like Jane was reconsidering that agreement. But for now, it felt too good to be so close to another human being, that Lisbon shut down that little voice in the back of her head that warned her not to cross the line they had drawn.

So they danced. The rest of the world was forgotten as they revelled in each other. Lisbon feeling the warm body under her hand and cheek, the gentle way Jane was holding her, but at the same time managing to keep her firmly attached to him, the way their hands fit together. She could feel his steady heart beat under their hands, she could smell his distinct Janeness.

Jane had forgotten how sensual he used to be, how he used to involve all his senses in what he did. He had neglected his sense of touch way too long and now it was threatening to overwhelm him.

Lisbon was so soft and tiny in his hands, so willing to follow his lead. Her hair next to his cheek was soft and smelled still faintly of cinnamon, even after a long day at work. Her hand fit his so perfectly and her skin was so soft.

Jane was so overwhelmed of the sensations that were Lisbon that he felt giddy and light headed. He had wanted to give her a happy memory by asking her to dance, but he hadn't taken into account what it would do to him. He couldn't pretend that she didn't affect him, couldn't pretend that he didn't care about her. He couldn't let her go after finally having had her so close.

The song came to an end causing Lisbon and Jane very reluctantly to draw apart. To her surprise, Jane was still holding her close although he had let go of her hand which was now resting on Jane's chest. Jane stroked her jaw line with a feather like touch making it hard for her to keep her eyes open. Jane apparently wanted her to look at him as he stopped and cupped her cheek. When she met his eyes, they were dark and intense.

"At the end of the prom, the girl gets to make out with the boy", Jane whispered to her, while their eyes were locked. Lisbon couldn't look away even if she wanted to.

Jane slowly dipped his head to gauge her reaction and what he saw seemed to satisfy him as he closed the distance between them. His gentle kiss ignited something in Lisbon and she hungrily kissed him back, deepening the kiss to leave both of them breathless.

They were left clinging to each other resting their foreheads together, when Lisbon said teasingly, "You know, the making out usually happened in a car".

Jane perked up with a bright smile on his face asking, "Your car or mine?", expecting a punch from Lisbon, but to his shocked delight she had a devilish smile on her face when she replied while walking away, "Mine is bigger".

**The end**


End file.
